Une dose d'humanité
by Jadzilla
Summary: Tout bascule pour Elena lorsque deux vieilles amies de Damon font surfaçe . Elle ne connais toujours pas toute l'histoire et Iris et Abigail O'Connor sont beaucoup plus exceptionnelle qu'elle peut penser . DELENA , je suis nul pour les résumés !
1. Prologue

'' Et je t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis,  
>Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,<br>Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues  
>Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues. '' <p>

Qu'on me blâme pour tout le mal de ce que j'ai pu faire dans mon existence , je ne saurais jamais éprouver ce qu'on appelle la culpabilité . Quelqu'un de mort , quelqu'un à qui on a tout enlevé ne peux ressentir de peine , de remords , d'amour . Tout ce que je ressens c'est de la rage , de l'amertume et de la douleur . Si je suis si mauvais c'est parce que j'ai une raison de l'être ... La seule personne qui aurais pu sauver mon âme est partie il y a de ça très longtemps et elle ne reviendra plus jamais . C'EST DE LEURS FAUTES . C'est de leurs fautes si je suis un monstre , il m'ont pris le cadeau que m'avait envoyé les cieux et ils ont fait ressortir le côté sombre . 

_'' Ses cheveux noirs tombaient légèrement sur son épaule , ses yeux clos et ses lèvres affichait son jolie petit sourire en coin , un sourire apaisé . La lumière des chandelles faisait valser l'ombre des courbes de son corps sur les murs de ma chambre . Elle fini par ouvrir les yeux et posé son doux regard sur mon visage , je senti mon coeur depuis si longtemps invalide se mettre à battre de nouveau .  
>- Niklaus , je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante qu'avec vous . Vous savez su réveillez en moi des sentiments encore inconnu . Vous êtes un ange .<br>- Je ne suis pas un ange mon amour , je suis un monstre , un monstre qui a énormement de chance que vous ayez pu être capable d'oublier ma vrai nature et de m'accorder votre compagnie .  
>- C'est parce que je vous aimes , je vous aime de tout mon coeur et cela pour l'éternité ... ''<br>_NON . Plus de souvenirs . JE NE VEUX PAS DE SOUVENIR DE CETTE FEMME . Tout ça est fini maintenant , je n'ai qu'un seul but maintenant briser cette malédiction et devenir invincible . Je tuerais chacun qui sera dans mon chemin , j'ai simplement besoin de trouver la fille , la dopperganger et je serais un hybride . C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu , la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu !

_


	2. Chapitre 1

_  
>CHAPITRE 1 ( DAMON PDV )<br>Katherine est revenu . Je n'arrive pas à y croire . Comment peut-elle daigner se remontrer ici ? Qu'est qu'elle cherche ou qu'est ce qu'elle veux faire . Katherine ne fait jamais rien à moins d'avoir quelque chose en tête . Il faut que j'arrive à trouver son plan diabolique . 

Option 1 : Elle est revenu pour Stefan , parce qu'il est l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle est jalouse d'Elena . Elle est sûrement convaincue que ses charmes réussiront à briser l'amour que Stefan porte pour son double et elle pourra finalement partir joyeusement main dans la main avec mon petit frère . 

Option 2 : Elle cherche quelque chose ou fuir elle cherche à fuir quelqu'un . Mais qui en particulier ? 

Option 3 : Arrêter de penser à Katherine et commencer à boire pour oublier toute cette connerie . 

Bonne idée ! Pourquoi j'apporte tant d'importance à tout ça ? Je me fou bien ce que Katherine veux faire . Je ne suis pas un héros , je suis le méchant moi ! Pas de coeur , pas de sentiments et aucune pitié . Un vrai vampire , un vampire sanguinaire qui aime tuer . Alors verse-toi un verre et arrête de penser à tout ça . Parce que sinon tu seras encore seulement qui fini par sauver tout le monde sans jamais avoir la récompense . Sans jamais gagner la fille . Elena ... Je commence à être exaspéré du petit pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi , elle n'a qu'a dire '' S'il-te-plaît Damon , fais le pour moi '' ou encore '' Fais-moi confiance '' et puis je cède . Je ne suis l'esclave de personne , je suis mes propres règles . Mais dès que je vois son visage c'est comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance sauf ce qu'elle désire . Même si je sais que je n'aurais jamais la fille , c'est comme écrit dans le ciel , DAMON N'AURA JAMAIS LA FEMME QU'IL DÉSIRE AINSI SOIT-IL ! Pourtant je peux être très romantique quand je le veux , très galant mais personne ne crois que Damon a des manières . Je me suis bien faite avoir , moi qui croyais que Elena éprouvais enfin quelque chose pour moi et qu'elle désirais me le prouver . Peut-être que le problème c'est les brunes ... avec Katherine et Elena je devrais sûrement me résigner aux rousses ou encore aux blondes ... Je divague encore ... Putain d'alcool . Je dois simplement me saouler pour ne plus entendre Stefan consoler et rassurer Elena sur le fait que Katherine est revenu j'entend Elena s'inquiéter de mon état et de ma pureté avec la garçe dans les alentours . Ils pensent que je suis quoi un con ? Tu passe presque 200 ans a chercher une femme et la libérer d'un tombeau pour que finalement vous puissez être ensemble et elle n'est PAS LA . Et ils croient que je vais passer l'éponge et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Je senti une main sur mon épaule .

- Damon .

Je reconnais bien trop cette voix . L'entendre me donne une envie de gerber .Malgré tout lorsque j'ai vu son visage mon coeur s'est arrêter comme autrefois . Je la plaqua au mur et la regarda longuement avant de lui poser l'unique question .

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pourquoi n'était tu pas le tombeau ? J'ai passé presque 200 ans a te chercher Katherine et puis quand j'y suis finalement arriver tu n'étais pas la . Tu n'a qu'a dire que tu m'aimes et tout est oublier , on partira ensemble tous les deux loin de tout ça et on sera bien . Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Katherine .

Mes mains autour de sa gorge en appuyant en peu plus de pression que nécessaire . Elle me regarda rapidement . Ses yeux remplis d'un mélange de compassion et de regrets .

- Tu le sais Damon . Stefan , ça toujours été Stefan et ça le sera toujours .

Mon poing se leva et frappa contre le mur juste a côté de sa tête . Douleur , trahison , haine , tristesse tremblait dans mon âme et le seul moyen que je pouvais arrêter de ressentir tout ça c'est en tuant quelqu'un , NON , tuer Katherine et après profiter d'un merveilleux dîner , MIEUX qu'un dîner , un BUFFET . Bienvenue a Mystic Fall ALL YOU CAN EAT . Fini le bon garçon , le gentil petit vampire , je ne suis pas Stefan ! Je ne suis pas Edward Cullen ! Je tenais encore le cou de Katherine dans ma main quand je la senti arrêter de bouger totalement et que je vu ses yeux figé par la peur . Je ne pouvais pas l'effrayer a ce point , elle serais capable de me tuer avec un doigt si elle le pouvais . Des claquements de verres se fit entendre derrière moi . Je me retourna tranquillement pour voir qui osait déranger ce que j'avais en tête . Lorsque je vit qui d'autre se trouvais dans mon salon , j'ai eu le souffle coupé .

( ELENA PDV )

Je fixais le plafond allongée près de Stefan , cherchant a calmer toute les questions qui se posait dans ma tête . Qu'est que je faisais avec ma vie ? Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive a moi ?Est-ce que c'est trop demander d'avoir une vie normale pour seulement une journée ? J'expira lentement en tentant de garder mon courage . Je peux passer a travers de tout ça . J'ai Stefan et j'ai Damon aussi . Même si ne suis pas certaine que Damon soit toujours de notre côté avec Katherine dans les parages . Stefan se leva doucement en dressant l'oreille .

- C'est trop silencieux en bas . Il y a quelque chose qui se passe .

Je me leva a mon tour le suivant tandis qu'il sortais de sa chambre pour descendre au salon . C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai . Une heure de tranquilité c'est bien trop pour moi . Arrivant dans le salon , moi et Stefan stoppa sur le champ . Damon face a deux inconnus et Katherine se cachant derrière lui tremblant de peur . Katherine avoir peur de quelqu'un ? Les deux femmes se tenant devant Damon était d'une beauté extraordinaire , des beautés classiques si je pourrais dire : antique . L'une était assis sur le canapé , les jambes croisés de long cheveux noirs qui descendait en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos . De grand yeux verts et une peau d'une blancheur immaculé . Sa bouche pulpeuse en forme de coeur et son regard affichait un air joyeux . L'autre se tenait tout près , un verre a la main , un peu plus grande que son amie , les cheveux bruns clairs arrêtait aux épaules et des yeux bleus aussi perçant que ceux de Damon . Qui étaient-elles ? Aucune idée mais si ses deux femmes pouvaient donner l'envie a Katherine de partir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir et bien Dieu soit béni . Sauf qu'elles regardaient Damon d'une drôle de façon ... Encore des ennemies de son passé . La femme assise se leva doucement pour s'approcher du plus vieux Salvatore et a ma plus grande surprise , elle glissa lentement sa main sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de sangloter . Un choc . C'est le seul mot qui me venais en tête . Elle ouvra finalement la bouche .

- Tu es vivant . Tu n'est pas mort !

L'autre femme se tenant toujours a côté du sofa fini par s'approcher a son tour , lançant un sourire apaisé a Damon . J'étais complétement perdue , est-ce que quelqu'un pouvais m'expliquer ce qui se passais ici ? Stefan lui avait l'air de tout comprendre , il s'avanca a son tour vers les deux femmes .

- Iris et Abigail O'Connor , c'est un honneur de vous revoir .

- Épargne-nous tes conneries Stefan , on sais très bien qu'on se détestent et même 200 ans ne peux pas effacer cette haine , alors aulieu de prétendre qu'on s'aiment et qu'on apprécient la compagnie de chacun on va continuer de faire ce qu'on fait le mieux et vouloir vomir chaque fois qu'on se vois , compris ?

C'était la femme aux cheveux noirs . Iris . Je suppose qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Stefan après ce qu'elle venait de dire . L'autre femme , Abigail se tourna lentement vers Stefan et avec un sourire en coin ajouta :

- De toute façon , on est venu pour voir Damon et pour régler quelques comptes pendant notre visite . Katherina pourquoi ne t'avances tu pas pour venir nous dire bonjour ?

Katherine avanca doucement , son corps bougait mais son esprit avait l'air de vouloir faire le contraire . Elle était sûrement hypnotiser , un vampire pouvait en hypnotiser un autre ? C'était possible ? Katherine était arriver en façe d'Iris .

- Pitié Iris ... Abigail ... tout ça est un malentendu , je crois qu'on pourrait discuter et arranger cette histoire . C'est du passé non ?

Iris empoigna Katherine par les cheveux et la tira pour que celle-ci soit a ses genoux tandis que Abigail sorta un pieu de sa poche arrière , Katherine inspira un grand coup et avant que le coup pu la tuer , Stefan s'avança

- NON NE LA TUE PAS ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Je m'excuse d'avoir laisser tout le monde si confus ! Pour me rattraper deux chapitres ce soir ! Vous comprendrez tout dans celui-la ! J'ai aussi décider d'écrire __à la troisième personne ce qui facilitera la tache ! _

C'est comme si tout le monde étaient figés à leurs places dans le salon , Katherine à genoux devant Iris et Abigail , Elena ne comprenant rien à la réaction de Stefan et Damon avec son éternel sourire en coin .

**- Qu'est qui se passe connard t'as une dernière volonté pour la garce ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on te laisse une heure ou deux dans la chambre avec elle ? dit Abigail d'un ton moqueur **

Stefan était nerveux ne sachant pas quoi répondre , ce qui était vrai , il ne sais même pas pourquoi il est intervenu dans la situation . Katherine aurais pu être morte en ce moment et tout ses problèmes auraient disparu ... Alors pourquoi a t-il crier ? Son regard se promenait entre Katherine et le pieu . Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps les soeurs O'Connor n'était pas des femmes patientes . Il devait trouver une bonne raison pour qu'elles ne veuillent pas achever la femme à leurs pieds .

**- Je veux savoir qu'est qu'elle fait ici , elle reviens à Mystic Falls sans aucune raison ? Je ne trouve pas vraiment que c'est son genre . **

Iris remonta lentement le pieu pour finalement le lancer sur le sofa . Elle s'approcha de Stefan et le regarda longuement dans les yeux . Le regard de Stefan fixait le sol .

**- Bien joué mange-mort , tu as toujours su comment piqué ma curiosité . Pendant qu'on y est quelqu'un d'autre a des questions ? Parce que c'est le moment de ce lancer . **

Elena s'avanca finalement vers Iris poussant Stefan un peu à l'arrière . La vampire lui désigna le divan en lui souriant . Malgré la situation complétement folle et le faite que deux vampires venant de nulle part ont fait leurs apparitions au manoir et qu'elles ont toutes deux l'air de détester Stefan , Elena n'arrivait pas a se sentir en danger . En s'assoyant elle pris le temps de vraiment regarder le visage d'Iris , plutôt ses yeux , qui étaient d'un vert tellement éclatant qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était des pierres précieuses aulieu de pupilles . Le même genre de regard que Damon . Elle toussota un peu avant de finalement réussir à ouvrir la bouche

**- J'aimerais savoir ... qui êtes-vous ? **

Iris souria et Abigail lâcha un petit rire en sa direction . Abigail venu les rejoindre à son tour et les deux frères Salvatore pris place sur l'autre canapé . Katherine toujours à genoux n'avait même pas osé bouger d'un poil .

**- C'est bien que tu nous pose cette question parce que on aimerais beaucoup savoir qui tu es . Mais je suppose que Damon va nous éclairer sur ce sujet , il a beaucoup d'explications à faire ce soir . réponda Abigail **

**- Je suis Iris O'Connor et voici ma soeur Abigail nous sommes née en 1490 sur les terres d'Irlande . Nous avons toujours eu une merveilleuse vie et malheureusement ni moi , ni ma soeur ne peux t'expliquer comment êtes-nous devenu des vampires car nous n'avons aucun souvenirs de cette époque , va chercher pourquoi ? Je sais que nous sommes devenu des vampires vers l'année 1512 lorsque nous avions toutes les deux 22 ans . Ce qui nous donne environ 522 ans chacune . Le reste de notre vie je crois qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas vraiment si je pourrais me le permettre tu veux sûrement savoir d'ou connaissons nous Damon , Stefan et Katherine . **

**- Nous avons vu Damon pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait 5 ans , commenca Abigail , ils nous a supris dans la fôret après que nous nous étions nourris . Il n'a même pas eu peur , il c'est approché de nous et il nous a amusé toute la journée . C'était un choc pour moi et ma soeur car il ressemblait beaucoup à notre cher frère lorsque nous étions plus '' jeunes '' . Iris a pris la décision de faire oublier cette journée à Damon croyant que c'était trop troublant pour un garçon de son âge . Nous avons ensuite toujours garder un oeil sur lui car nous avons tout de suite reconnu notre frère dans sa personnalité . Un jour pendant que Damon protégais son pays durant la guerre , une opération a mal tourné et il était mal en point . Iris à décider d'intervenir et de lui donner un peu de son sang pour le guérir . Il n'a pas eu peur à ce moment la non plus et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de Katherine lorsqu'il l'a rencontrer . **

Elena était sous le choc , encore une partie de l'histoire que personne ne lui avais expliquer . Combien de secrets allait-elle encore découvrir ? Iris se remise a parler d'un ton plus agressif .

**- Nous avons très bien connu Katherine dans le passé et lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour se protéger nous lui avons dit de se réfugier chez les Salvatore , croyant que ça serais d'une pierre deux coups pour nous car nous avions besoin de partir pour régler un problème familial et Katherina aurait été la personne parfaite pour veiller sur Damon . Lorsque nous sommes revenus à Mystic Falls , Katherine n'était plus la et nous avons retrouvés Damon et Stefan allongés sur le sol troué d'une balle . NOUS CROYONS qu'ils étaient morts car KATHERINE nous avait fait la promesse de les maintenir humain . Mais lorsque nous avons entendus des ragots sur le faite que deux frères se langourait d'amour pour la même fille à Mystic Falls , nous avons décidé de faire un petit voyage . Et boom , on tombent sur vous avec un entrée DRAMATIQUE comme toujours . **

Elena soupira contente d'avoir eu une réponse à sa question . Même si tout ça faisait beaucoup d'informations en même temps .

**- Pour ce qui est de notre haine envers Stefan , clarifia Abigail , c'est tout simple nous connaissons sa vraie nature humaine et nous avons faite des recherches sur sa nature vampirique . Et puis-je dire que je ne suis pas surprise ... tu es aussi traître , lâche et sans cervelle bref tu n'a pas changé ! **

**- Nos opinions sur Stefan nous les gardons pour nous-même . Je ne veux pas t'influencer dans tes choix envers ton amoureux , l'image de Stefan c'est toi qui l'a créer et je veux pas que mes paroles change ta façon de voir celle-ci , enchaîna Iris . **

Katherine commença à se tortiller sur le sol après avoir été à genoux durant toute la discussion . Abigail se pencha vers elle et lui murmura

**- Pourquoi ne va tu pas t'enfermer en bas ? Je suis terriblement fatigué et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes conneries ce soir . Nous aurons notre discussion demain . **

Elle lui tapa un peu trop fort avant de se lever et de s'étirer . Elle s'avanca vers Damon qui avait rester silencieux depuis leurs arrivés .

**- Damon pourquoi ne montrerais tu pas si tu es plus tolérant à l'alcool maintenant que tu es vampire ? Tu pourrais en même temps nous expliquer comment tu as gaspiller 147 ans de ta vie ? **

Damon souria et pris Abigail dans ses bras . Il la relâcha et se tourner vers Iris .

- **Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir vous accompagnez mesdames mais soyez certaines que je ne vous rapporterais point sur mon épaule lorsque vous allez être morte par terre sous peine de m'avoir suivi dans cette soirée de beuverie . **

**- Oh , Monsieur sors le grand vocabulaire pour la grande visite . Ne t'enfle pas trop la tête mon petit tu va voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre . **

**- Je frissonne de peur . Aurevoir les amoureux ! lanca t-il **

Damon sorti de la maison avec Iris et Abigail en un temps éclair . Elena ne pu s'empêcher que c'était la première qu'il ne lui avait pas lancer de remarque pendant plus de deux heures . C'était un véritable record . La simple visite de deux anciennes amies lui fait oublier sa présence ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle était seule avec Stefan elle devrait plutôt profiter de ce moment . Elle se retournera vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne .

**- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de tuer ses deux pestes , cracha t-il . **

Elena resta figée pendant quelques secondes . Pourquoi vouloir tuer Iris et Abigail ? Elles voulaient simplement la mort de Katherine et elle ça l'arrangait totalement ! Stefan était plongée dans ses pensées . Il se retourna et la regarda avec une expression que Elena ne connaissais guère chez lui .

**- C'est un occassion parfaite pour me venger . Je vais simplement tuer c'est deux-là et puis la mort de Lexi sera vengé et puis Damon saura enfin ce que sais de perdre une des seules personnes qui compte à ses yeux . **

_**BOOM ! Un autre drame ! Accrochez-vous il y en aura plusssiiieuurs . Prochain chapitre demain ! Ciaaaaoooo :) **_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour toute les reviews , je vous adore ! Question quizz : Est-ce que Stefan sauve Katherine parce qu'il l'aime encore ? Ou sauve t-il Katherine pour qu'elle soit de mèche avec lui pour son plan contre Iris et Abigail ? **

KLAUS ( POV )

_'' Je descendis lentement l'escalier observant la masse de gens présent dans mon salon . Elijah m'attendais au bout de l'escalier me souriant légèrement . J'arrivais finalement au bout quand mon regard se posa sur une jolie femme valsant avec un maigre bâtard qui ne possédait même pas le mérite de la regarder . Elle possédait dans ses mouvements , ses yeux et son sourire un gentillesse et une grandeur que je n'avais observer chez une autre femme avant elle . _

_- C'est votre sélection pour ce soir cher frère, me chuchota Elijah _

_- Ne vous inquiétez point , j'ai déjà choisi , répliquais-je ._

_Je m'avancai vers ma proie lorsqu'elle me regarda enfin et me souria tendrement . J'arrivai devant la mystérieuse femme , mon sourire en coin et la main tendue vers elle . _

_- Madame , si nous dansions ? _

_Elle lâcha la main de son partenaire et me regarda malicieusement et se pencha vers moi posant une main sur mon torse . _

_- La patience est une vertue cher monsieur et vous devrez attendre votre tour avant de pouvoir me faire valser . _

_Elle se retira et continua sa danse avec l'autre homme . C'est à ce moment que je décidai de ne pas l'hypnotiser , j'aurais cette femme à la bonne vieille méthode . La méthode humaine . '' _

Je tremblais de colère . Je ne voulais pas ses souvenirs , je l'avais oubliée , j'avais fait une croix sur elle et sur cette période de ma vie alors pourquoi venait-elle me hanter ? Il fallait que je reste concentré sur ma quête , sur la malédiction . J'étais si près du but maintenant plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher d'y arriver . Je regardai ma petite sorcière et lui cria :

- Je pars pour Mystic Falls ce soir , prépare mes bagages .

Elena tapait sur le volant de sa voiture depuis plusieurs minutes . Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire , devais t-elle tout avouer à Damon ou devait-elle essayer de résigner Stefan ? De toute manière elle devait agir et son copain avait l'air plutôt sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait confier son plan hier soir . Elle détacha sa ceinture décidant de tout avouer à Damon pour qu'il prévienne lui-même Iris et Abigail . Elle ouvrit la portière et la referma vivement pour marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée . Elle ne daigna par frapper et entra sur le coup , la mélodie de Guns n' Roses envahissait la maison . Elle couru presque jusque dans la cuisine et lorsqu'elle aperçue Damon , Iris et Abigail cuisinant et dansant elle resta sur place . Ils avaient l'air tous humains et elle n'avait jamais vu Damon aussi détendu. Il coupait des tomates tranquillement murmurant les paroles de Sweet child of Mine .

**- Damon je peux te parler une seconde ? **

Elle l'avait presque crié pour enterrer la musique même si elle savait qu'il l'entendrait à coup sûr mais il ne se retourna pas .

**- DAMON ! **

Elle attendait qu'il se retourne et qui lui lâche une remarque sarcastique comme à son habitude mais il ne bougeait pas il continuait de couper ses tomates . Il ouvra finalement la bouche

**- ****She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder And the rain to quietly pass me by .**

Elena ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne lui adressait pas la parole , elle ne lui avait rien fait alors pourquoi diable lui faisait-il la tête .

- Wow Damon tu as l'étoffe d'une rock star mais est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter à tes fans et te parler pendant 5 minutes ?

Il ne bougait toujours pas . Il commençait vraiment à l'énerver , déjà hier il agissait comme-ci elle n'existait pas et maintenant, il l'ignorait complètement . Elena commença à perdre patience . 

- Ça ne sert à rien , je l'ai hypnotisé pour qu'il oublie ton existence . Donc peu importe si tu crie ou tu pleure pour lui c'est comme si c'était un courant d'air . expliqua Iris .

Elena senti la colère bouillir dans ses veines . DAMON NE SE SOUVENAIT PLUS DE SON EXISTENCE . Au début elle aurais été heureuse de tout ça mais tout avait changé maintenant elle tenait à lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie . Il avait besoin d'elle pour garder son humanité pour être un homme meilleur et puis elle avait besoin de lui pour être plus forte .

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes folles ?

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion elle voulait des explications et maintenant . Damon pris la main d'Iris et la fit faire un tour sur elle-même pour la faire danser . Abigail secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur en fixant sa soeur .

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée , renchéri Abigail .

- On a conclu un accord Abi , je lui parle et ensuite je des-hypnotise Damon , t'inquiètes !

- Ok amène la dans le jardin et puis moi je continue de m'occuper de la pizza et de Gene Simmons ici présent .

- Amener qui dans le jardin ? Vous êtes bizarres vous deux ce matin et puis Gene Simmons n'est pas un rock star à part sa langue de serpent, ça doit impressionner les filles , un vrai monstre sur deux pattes ça je devrais peut-être me le faire aussi non ? ricana Damon .

Iris marcha et pris la main de Elena pour la diriger vers le salon . Elle s'assise en face de Elena et lui souriant gentiment . La poitrine de l'humaine se soulevait rapidement à cause de sa colère et la vampire sentait son coeur et sa respiration dérailler à force d'aller si vite .

- Écoute je sais ce que tu pense et crois-moi tout redeviendra comme avant dans quelques minutes . Je l'ai fait tout simplement pour que toi et moi on ai une discussion sans que le grand Salvatore vienne y fourrer son nez . J'ai simplement une question à te poser .

- Je t'écoute ?

- Je veux qu'on sois clair . Je t'aime bien , tu es beaucoup mieux que Katherine . Mais je veux que tu explique à Damon que tu ne lui accorde aucune importance et que ça sera toujours le cas . Que c'est Stefan et ça restera toujours Stefan . expliqua Iris .

Elena avait les yeux fixer sur son bracelet . Iris avait raison elle devrait avouer à Damon qu'il n'avait que de l'amitié et rien d'autre . Mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas dire à Damon qu'il n'aurais jamais rien de plus . Était-elle égoiste à un point qu'elle voulait continuer de voir l'aîné des Salvatore se lamenter pour elle ? Brûler d'amour pour elle ? Elle devrait mais les sentiments de Damon la rendait vivante et forte .

- Je voudrais bien , mais c'est comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait . Il compte pour moi et chaque fois qu'il nous arrive quelque chose je m'inquiète pour lui , je ne l'aime pas comme Stefan mais je ne pourrais pas vivre avec le fait qu'il oublie notre histoire . Je ne vais rien lui dire mais je ne peux pas agir comme-ci il n'était rien , confia Elena .

Iris ferma les yeux et soupira longuement .

- « Ce que cache mon language, mon corps le dit. Mon corps et mon âme est un enfant entêté , mon language est un adulte très civilisé … » Robert Barthes ... D'accord Elena je comprend ton point de vue mais n'oublie jamais que pour l'instant tu es celle qui lui donne sa dose d'humanité et si jamais il te perd il la trouvera plus jamais .

- Merci Iris . Ne vous inquiétez pas .

- Prépare-toi maintenant parce que quand il se souviendra de tout ce qu'il éprouve ça va donner un grand coup .

Elle se leva et se diriga vers la cuisine je la suiva derrière . Elle s'arrêta devant Damon et pris ses mains dans les siennes . Elle passa doucement une main sur sa joue .

- Tu va maintenant te souvenir de tout ce que tu éprouves pour Elena et ne plus jamais l'oublier .

Damon tomba à genoux sur le sol sans lâcher les mains d'Iris . Elena le regarda , un mélange de colère et de tristesse . Il s'agrippait à Iris comme si sa vie en dépendait . Ses yeux glaçial remplit de larmes et lorsqu'il commencait à reprendre sur lui , Iris lâcha ses mains dans un sursaut comme Bonnie lorsqu'elle avait une vision .

_'' Un homme se tenait devant elle lui souriant la main tendu vers elle . Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui . Son coeur battait un peu plus vite et elle avait envie de lui suivre partout ou il voudrais aller . _

_- Madame , si nous dansions ? _

_Elle ne pouvais mettre le mot sur la sensation qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment . C'était l'homme de sa vie et elle en était sûr . Malgré qu'elle voulait se donner à lui tout de suite , elle devait se faire désirer pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'empêcher de la voir . '' _

Tiens , tiens comme c'est bizarre ... Klaus et Iris partageant le même souvenir ?


	5. Chapitre 4

.ExternalClass .ecxhmmessage P {padding:0px;} .ExternalClass {font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;}

Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui lisent la fic ! Ma meilleure amie (sœur) m'a dit que je ne faisais pas les chapitres assez longs donc celui-ci sera d'une longueur acceptable. On travaille toujours sur nos fics ou nos histoires ensemble, merci sœurette deux chapitres valent mieux que deux. C'est aussi elle qui me botte les fesses pour que j'écrive plus vite donc, remerciez-la !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**** TVD ****

Pendant quelques secondes je ne savais plus trop ou me mettre. Lorsqu'Iris est tombé par terre, Abigail se jeta tout de suite à ses pieds avec sa vitesse vampirique afin de la rattraper. Elle se posa à genoux devant sa sœur la prenant par les épaules et la secouant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle lui donne un signe de « vie ». J'aurais pu jurer voir des larmes commencer à se former dans ses yeux et c'est ce qui me choquait le plus chez les vampires autour de moi, ils prétendent n'avoir aucune âme et ne s'inquiéter pour personne, mais chaque fois qu'un de leur proche est en danger ils se sacrifieraient sans hésiter pour le sauver.

Damon était resté d'un calme de marbre, fixant Iris et Abigail chacune leurs tours. Abigail tentant toujours de réveiller sa sœur, maintenant à coup de gifles dans le visage en criant son nom à maintes reprises. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la maison : Iris, iris, iris. Cette dernière se réveilla alors dans un sursaut et par vieille habitude chercha sa respiration.

- Wow, plus jamais de cognac au réveil ça donne un sale coup vous savez ! dit-elle essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Personne n'avait ri à sa blague et Damon se releva tranquillement. Abi fit de même, mais avec un mouvement plus sec et un regard qui aurait pu tuer.

- On t'a déjà dit que l'humour ce n'était pas ta tasse de thé ? cracha Abi

- Non, mais ça doit être de famille vu ton humeur, rajouter sa sœur d'un ton sarcastique, Damon pourrais-tu amener Elena faire un tour dans le jardin ?

- Ça t'arrive souvent de proposer des activités aux gens sans leur avoir demandé leurs avis ? demanda-t-il

- Souvent. Toi ça t'arrive de faire ce qu'on te dit sans poser de questions stupides ? Renchérit-elle

Damon comprit le message et pris ma main m'amenant avec lui à toute vitesse. Il l'a lâcha une fois arrivé dans la vaste cour arrière qui abritait le jardin des Salvatore. Une multitude d'odeurs se faufila sous mon nez. Chaque fleur dégageait un parfum délicieux et chacune des couleurs formaient un magnifique arc-en-ciel. Damon ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Je le trouvais très différent depuis que les sœurs O'Connor était revenu à la surface. D'un côté, je comprenais que les revoir devait lui donner un choc, mais habituellement il ne le laissait pas paraître lorsqu'il était surpris ou pas en contrôle de la situation.

- Je crois que tes deux copines ne m'aiment pas beaucoup …

C'est sorti tout seul, je crois que j'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi pour qu'il me sorte une de ses remarques sarcastiques à deux balles. Qu'il me donne un peu d'attention, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours d'habitude, me faire sortir de mes gonds, alors depuis deux jours plus rien, c'est comme si j'existais à peine. Ce n'est pas que je suis une grosse égoïste, c'est juste que c'est tout un changement et j'aurais bien aimé au moins avoir un mémo.

- Non elles ne te détestent pas, elles sont trop sociables pour ça. Les deux seules personnes qu'elles détestent c'est Katherine et Stefan, c'est simplement qu'elles trouvent que ta présence dans ma vie n'est pas très saine pour ma santé mentale. Abi dit que je suis déjà un cas lourd alors il ne faudrait pas aggraver la situation, ricana-t-il.

- Je suis un danger pour ta santé mentale ?

- Tu vois, au début elles croyaient, que tu n'étais qu'une transition pour Katherine. Mais elles ont vite compris que je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pas parce que tu ressembles à Miss grosse salope en personne.

Le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait reculer la cassette svp ? Damon venait bien de me dire qu'il m'aimait, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui avait prononcé les mots à sa place ? Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà entendu de la bouche de tout le monde, mais pas _de la sienne_. Je sentis un drôle de chatouillement dans mon estomac, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Et pourquoi je me sentais de cette manière ? J'ai déjà un copain, Stefan, son frère ! J'étais bien consciente de tout ça, mais je n'arrivais pas en m'enlever cette sensation d'euphorie. Je relevais enfin les yeux pour le regarder.

- Damon … commença-t-elle.

- Non. Je ne suis pas obligée d'entendre le scénario encore une fois Elena, je suis au courant. Tu es avec mon frère et vous êtes très heureux dans votre conte de fées. Et puis, je suis tellement gentil que je vais même partir avec Abi et Iris lorsqu'elles quitteront Mystic Falls, tu vois comme je suis un bon gars ? Vous n'aurez plus le grand méchant loup dans les pattes !

- QUOI ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser comme ça, qu'est que je vais faire ? S'il arrive quelque chose à Stefan ou une nouvelle attaque, des nouveaux vilains ? m'écriais-je.

- Je suis certain que toi et la Scooby-gang trouverez une solution, murmura-t-il.

Je fixais le jardin, me promettant de parler à Stefan de tout ça. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir comme ça, il avait recommencé à ressentir des émotions et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et redevienne autodestructeur comme avant ! Je respirai un bon coup tentant de calmer pour ne pas que mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Partir comme ça sans aucune raison, ça ne fait pas. Ils étaient amis non ? Damon lui avait dit qu'il était son ami et qu'il ferait toujours tout pour assurer sa protection. Il allait rester un point c'est tout.

- Je n'avais jamais vu le jardin, dit-elle à voix basse.

- C'est parce que Stefan n'a pas le droit d'y entrer. C'est mon espace, c'est moi qui a tout payé et tout choisi. Disons qu'il se foutait un peu des fleurs et du reste quand je l'ai fait construire. Ses champs d'intérêts étaient très variés; du sang, dormir, écrire, la routine quoi ? me dit-il en m'offrant un de ses sourires.

- Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité qui aurais cru que Damon avait le pouce vert ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre de chose que je peux faire avec mes dix doigts , répliqua t-il avec un clin d'oeil .

J'esquissa un sourire et le regarder droit dans les yeux . Il approcha alors sa main pour replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et il m'observait d'une drôle de manière comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait et ça me faisait extrêment peur . Il était vraiment sérieux ? Il voulait vraiment partir après tout ce qu'on avait vécu . Je passa ma langue sur mes lèvres et puis sans trop savoir pourquoi je m'approcha doucement de son visage jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent . J'avais le sentiment que je devais le faire , que je devais y goûter pour rassurer les sentiments qui s'était éveillé en moi lorsqu'il m'avait annonçer son départ . Je devais savoir pourquoi ça me blessait tellement qu'il parte loin de moi ... Juste au moment ou nos lèvres aller enfin se toucher .

- LA SALOPE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! s'écria Abigail en arrivant dans le jardin .

Perfect timing . Je sorti de ma transe et Damon lâcha ce qui ressembler à un grognement , on se retourna tout les deux vers l'intru puis lâchèrent de concert un grand :

- QUOI !

Abi arrêta sa course vers nous et Iris qui la suivi derrière stoppa derrière elle . Ma respiration n'était toujours pas revenu à la normal et je cherchais toujours à reprendre un rythme cardiaque qui n'allait pas me faire exploser le coeur dans la poitrine .

- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis observatrice mais je crois que je coupe un moment important dans la fameuse histoire de Delena ... murmura Abi .

- L'histoire de '' Delena '' ? demandais-je

- Bien oui ? Damon plus Elena égal : Delena ! La magnifique histoire tragique d'un vampire tombé amoureux de la copine de son STUPIDE frère , comment fera t-il pour conquérir le coeur de sa belle princesse ? Réussira t-il à prouver à la jolie Elena Gilbert qui n'est pas qu'un tueur mais plutôt un homme au grand coeur avec un certain penchant pour le sang humain , expliqua t-elle avec un ton d'aventure dans la voix .

- Un magnifique conte qu'on se remémora à votre mariage ! Ou peut-être même assise sur une chaison entouré de tout vos petits bébés vampires ! s'écria Iris avec un surplus d'excitation dans la voix .

Damon secoua la tête en direction des deux soeurs et soupira longuement , je n'ai pas pu m'empêcha d'éclater de rire ! Ses deux-la étaient tout un numéro .

- Avant que vous commenciez à nous raconter toute ses conneries , Abi tu avais l'air plutôt en colère non ? reprit Damon .

- AH OUI ! C'est vrai , la salope de Katherine a disparu ! cracha Abigail .

- C'est pas possible ! répliquais-je dans un ton de panique .

- Moi et Abi ont descendaient tranquillement la cave pour pouvoir finalement avoir du plaisir et régler le cas de cette connasse et quand on est arrivés ... plus de Katherine et plus de Stefan ... continua Iris .

- Elle l'a kidnapper ! Oh mon dieu ! Il est peut-être en danger ! m'écriais-je .

- Non si elle l'aurait pris de force ont aurais entendu des bruits de lutte ou de bataille et il a bien fallu que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte , commenca Damon , Je vais aller voir en ville si je ne peux pas le trouver .

- Je viens avec toi ! affirmais-je .

- Non tu reste ici , c'est trop dangereux . Et en plus quelqu'un doit garder les enfants , dit-il en pointant les soeurs O'connor .

- D'accord , soupirais-je , je ne peux vraiment rien faire de plus . Mais dès que tu a la moindre nouvelle tu m'apelle ok ?

- C'est promis Elena , il hocha la tête et parti rapidement .

Je le regarda partir au loin d'un pas décidé , décidé à ramener son frère . J'aurais du le suivre et aller chercher Stefan avec lui mais je ne voulais pas me mettre dans les jambes de personne pour une fois et je crois que ça serais mieux pour ma securité et celle de Stefan si je ne me pointais pas le nez dans cette histoire . Tout sera régler d'ici une heure de toute façon , je jeta un coup d'oeil vers Iris et Abigail qui avait toute les deux un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres .

- Alors qu'est qu'on fait ? demandais-je

- Elena Gilbert tu va vivre la plus folle journée de toute ta vie , ricana Abi .

DAMON P.O.V

Après avoir passer plus de six heures à fouiller tout les coins de Mystic Falls pour retrouver mon frère et cette pétasse de Katherine je m'arrêta au Mystic Grill pour boire un verre et m'enlever tout le stress qui plânait sur mes épaules . Elena allait péter un câble si je ne revenais pas à la maison avec Stefan et j'allais me retrouver avec un monologue de sa part qui durerait pendant un vingtaine de minutes au moins sur le fait que son cher petit copain était en danger et qu'il fallait le sauver . Je pris ma place habituelle et fit signe à la serveuse qui me donna tout de suite un verre de bourbon . Je senti tout de suite l'odeur me monter au nez et aperçu le verre de sang placer devant mon voisin . Il avait les yeux fixé sur son verre , un peu perdu dans ses pensées . Comme ci je n'avais pas assez de problèmes avec la disparition du petit frère il fallait qu'un nouveau vampire face son apparition en ville .

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça figure dans le menu sinon j'aurais déjà commander , commencais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça vient directement d'une poche de sang je ne suis pas venu pour voler ton territoire de chasse , répliqua t-il avec un accent brittanique .

- Alors explique qu'est que t'est venu faire dans ce trou ? enchaînais-je .

Il retournait son visage vers moi . Une mâchoire musclé , assez grand et des cheveux châtains cendrés il avait l'air sorti de magazine de mode masculine . Il souria en coin .

- Ce joli petit bar était sur ma route j'y suis simplement arrêter pour boire un verre et relaxer . Il y a un peu trop de tension ses jours-ci , m'expliqua t-il .

- C'est bon , côté tension je connais . Damon Salvatore , lui dis-je en lui tendant la maison .

- Klaus Michael , répondit-il en me serrant la pince .

- Alors Klaus tu pourrais être honnête et me dire la vraie raison de ton séjour à Mystic Falls ...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit c'était sur mon chemin et j'ai décider de prendre un verre , répeta t-il .

- Personne n'arrête à Mystic Falls pour s'arrêter prendre un verre ...

- En fait je suis simplement venu régler quelques affaires de famille , ça serais très court dans deux jours j'aurais terminer . C'est une promesse et j'y tient donc peut-être ce que tu veux faire pour protéger ce que tu veux protéger tu ne pourra pas m'arrêter . menaca t-il

- T'inquiète j'ai assez de problèmes sur le dos . Tant que tu ne fais pas d'enmerde je ne serais pas ton chemin concluais-je .

- Parfait , conclua Klaus , alors pourquoi ne pas levé notre verre et trinquons à tout ses problèmes qui nous pourrissent l'éternité ?

- À la tienne mon ami , m'exclamais-je .

Elena P.O.V

- WAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir ! m'écriais-je .

Je m'assoya sur le divan prenant ma tête entre mes deux mains , elle n'arrêtais pas de tourner la coquine . Je regarda Iris assise en face de moi sa bouteille de Tequila à la main et Abi qui dansait près du feu . Je le savais , j'étais saoûle elle aurais pu faire n'importe quoi avec moi et je n'aurais aucunement pu me défendre .

- Alors Elena est-ce que Stefan est coquin au lit ? me demanda Iris en se tournant vers moi .

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre à sa question . Moi et Stefan n'avions encore jamais rien fait , il m'avait expliquer qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait se contrôler avec moi et il avait peur de me blesser . Je comprenais la situation mais en même temps j'avais des besoins , des besoins naturels d'humain et l'appétit sexuel en était bien un . J'avais beau essayer le convaincre de toute les manières possibles il ne changeait pas d'opinion .

- Et bien , je ne sais pas vraiment . On ne l'a jamais fait , murmurais-je .

- VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS FAIT L'AMOUR ? s'écria Abi se retournant vers moi à son tour .

- Non il a trop peur de me blesser pendant qu'on passe à l'acte .

- C'est vrai que c'est plus dur à résister , mais c'est tout à fait possible ! Suffit d'avoir un peu de volonté merde ! C'est sûr que si Damon serais ton petit copain il ne t'aurais pas laisser dans cette situation insastifaisante si je pourrais m'exprimer ainsi , commenta Iris .

- Ah Damon , je me demande si il a changer au lit ou si il est toujours comme avant , rajouta Abi .

Je rasa m'étouffer avec la gorgée qui flottait encore dans ma bouche . Abi avait coucher avec Damon ? Ce n'était pas possible elle ne l'avait même pas vu depuis qu'il était transformé ? Elle avait coucher avec lui quand il était humain ? Chanceuse ... quoi ! Qu'est ce que je disais comme connerie moi ? L'alcool n'était vraiment pas fait pour tout le monde .

- Je sais ce que tu pense ! Tu as couché avec Damon ? C'était en 1863 pendant une chaude journée d'été il voulais voir ce que c'était de coucher avec un vampire , j'étais un peu emêchée alors j'ai accepté . Il était délicieux ... un peu trop romantique pour mon genre , mais très doué et très bien équipé , expliqua t-elle avec un clin d'oeil .

Tout ce qui me passait par la tête c'était des images de Damon nu . J'avais cette sensation de brûlure au creux de mon estomac et cette envie de vider la frustration sexuelle qui m'habitait depuis tellement longtemps . C'était la raison pourquoi je gardais toujours mes distances avec Damon il me donnais des envies que j'aurais voulu repousser jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme .

- Je me demande même si je ne devrais pas retenter le coup maintenant qu'il est vampire ?

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça , m'écriais-je .

Une sensation de jalousie c'était emparé de moi . Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! C'était sorti tout seul . Encore cette putain d'alcool .

- Madame Gilbert n'aime pas partager ses jouets ? ricana Abi .

- Laisse la tranquille , t'es qu'une dégueulasse de toute façon , c'est comme notre frère merde , commenta Iris .

- Ouais t'as bien raison soeurette , répondit l'autre O'Connor .

Je souffla un coup . Personne n'allait essayer de se taper Damon ce soir . Qu'est ce que Damon faisait encore dans ma tête ? C'est à Stefan que je devais penser ! C'est lui qui était disparu et pris avec cette vipère de Katherine mais malgré toute l'inquiétude que j'éprouvais pour lui je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de l'idée de ce que Damon pouvait me faire ressentir pendant toute une nuit . Une seule nuit pour voir si ça serait à la hauteur de mes fantasmes .

- Mais tu sais Elena , toi rien ne t'empêche de goûter à une nuit torride avec Monsieur Salvatore , me lanca Iris , justement en parlant du loup il reviens à la maison .

Je me leva et couru jusqu'à la porte pour accueuillir Damon . Il ouvra la porte et il sentait l'alcool a plein nez . Je n'arrivais pas a y croire . Aulieux de retrouver son frère il avait passer la soirée a se bourrer la gueule ... Bon je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler mais c'était dur de dire non avec les O'Connor .

- Je ne l'ai pas trouver , je suis desolé , j'ai vraiment chercher partout , s'excusa t-il .

- C'est pour ça que tu t'est saoûler la gueule ? Tu sens l'alcool ! Je suis certaine que tu la chercher pendant une vingtaine de minutes et ensuite t'as complétement abandonné !

- C'est pas le moment de crier comme ça Elena . J'AI CHERCHER PENDANT 6 HEURES ET JE NE AI PAS TROUVER ! ET JE SUIS ARRÊTER AU MYSTIC GRILL JUSTEMENT POUR NE PAS T'ENTENDRE GUEULER SUR LE FAITE QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS RAMENER TON PETIT STEFAN CHÉRI ! répliqua t-il en criant .

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS APPELÉ ? POUR ME DEMANDE DE L'AIDE ? ON AURAIS PU TROUVER UNE SOLUTION ! IL EST PEUT-ÊTRE EN DANGER , EST-CE QUE LE SORT DE TON FRÈRE T'IMPORTE UN PEU AU MOINS ! continuais-je .

Iris et Abigail montèrent doucement l'escalier leurs bouteilles à la main pour nous laisser un moment d'intimité . J'étais tellement en colère et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi , j'avais encore cette sensation de brûlure au bas de mon estomac comme si quelque chose me consommait à l'intérieur .

- TU ME DÉGOUTE DAMON , JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS À CROIRE QUE TU A ABANDONNÉ AUSSI VITE !

- TU SAIS CE QUI ME DÉGOÛTE ELENA ? CE QUE TU N'ARRIVE PAS A TE FAIRE À LA FOUTU IDÉE QUE STEFAN N'EST PAS EN DANGER , IL EST SÛREMENT PARTI DE SON PLEIN GRÉ AVEC KATHERINE ALORS DE ME CRIER APRÈS QUAND JE SUIS TOUJOURS PARTI RÉGLER SES HISTOIRES POUR TE RENDRE HEUREUSE ET QU'EST CE QUE J'AI EN RETOUR ? ÇA ! MERDE TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME RENDRE COMPLÉTEMENT FOU ! s'époumona t-il .

Je ne pourrais jamais trouver des mots pour explique ce qui ce passa à ce moment-là . C'est peut-être toute la tension qui c'était accumuler en moi ou l'alcool même . Mais la vérité ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Damon , un lien que je n'arrivais pas à décrire . Une passion que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec quelqu'un auparavant , même pas avec Stefan . Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi et je l'aurais pardonner . Alors sur un coup de tête je m'avança , pris son visage entre mes deux mains et l'embrassa dans une fougue et un besoin immense . Je m'accrocha à ce baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait et lorsqu'il réagit enfin au baiser après la suprise passé des millions de feu d'artifices explosa à l'intérieur de moi . Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui retirer ses vêtements il me repoussa doucement et me regarda droit dans les yeux

- Je suis desolé ... mais je ne peux pas faire ça Elena ...


End file.
